07 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-07 ; Comments *Parts of the show are available on four files, all edited to some degree. The first three files of the tracklisting below are in the apparent order of the broadcast. The fourth file, highlighting the Krispy Three session, mostly takes tracks from the other three, but adds extra songs, presumably from the same show. *Peel shies away from giving the correct title for the Extreme Noise Terror track, but promises another one from their new release in the following night’s show (08 December 1991). *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Krispy Three #2 First broadcast, recorded 1991-10-24 *Raw Noise #1 Repeat of only session, first broadcast 14 September 1991, recorded 1991-08-04 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (1. L004a) *Velvet Crush: Drive Me Down (LP - In The Presence Of Greatness) Creation *Shonen Knife: Public Bath *Unsane: Slag *The Farm: Love See No Colour (Single) Produce :(JP: "Tell you what, David Nellist would get my vote if I lived in his constituency.") *Johan Cruyff: Oei-Oei-Oei-Fantastico Cruyff Barcelona (CD - Bend It '91) Exotica :(JP: "I can't tell you who it's by, but it's on the CD Bend It '91 from Exotica..") :("And here's a record which would stand very nicely on the next one that Exotica put together..") *Il Generale and Ludus Pinski: Non È Un Miraggio (Roberto Baggio) (7") Wide WD005 *Titus Zihute and Zihute Echoes: Regayi Unge Funge (7") Zimbabwe *Krispy Three: Where We Going (session) *Family Cat: Jesus Christ also on File 5 (2. L009a) :(JP: "And in case you’re wondering what became of Raw Noise, who are in session tonight, I put all of their stuff in two kind of lumps, and the first lump comes up now.”) *Raw Noise (session) #Stench Of Death (Metal) #Making A Killing #Under The Influence :(JP: "Masters of melody. That’s Raw Noise in session.”) (edit) :(JP: “An oldie but goodie. Reminds me of you…”) *Mudhoney: When Tomorrow Hits (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *Terry Edwards: Bingomasters’ Breakout (12” EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *Gorilla: Detox Man (7”, gray vinyl) Sub Pop (edit) *Big Chief: Reduced To Tears (LP – Face) Repulsion (edit) *PJ Harvey: 'Dry (12"-Dress)' (Too Pure) only on '''File 5' :(JP: ''“And I see in this week’s Melody Maker that PJ Harvey has a bit of an appetite for the work of Lightnin’ Hopkins. In fact, she cited an LP of his which I don’t have, and I thought I’d got most of them, so this is from one that I’ve got and I bet she doesn’t.”) *Lightnin’ Hopkins: Long Way From Texas (LP – Last Of The Great Blues Singers) Time :(JP: “Met him as well actually. Jumped up on stage when he was playing at Luanne’s in Dallas millions of years ago and shook his hand.”) *Extreme Noise Terror: Knee Deep In Shit (LP – Phonophobia) Vinyl Japan :(JP: “Ipswich should be proud of them. We should be proud to have them live amongst us, as a matter of fact. That’s Extreme Noise Terror, and nobody does it better, they really don’t.”) *Krispy Three: Too Damn Ignorant (session) *Tar: Goethe (LP – Jackson) Amphetamine Reptile *Seaside Band: Mkadze Mdwantu (7”) Zimbabwe *Raw Noise (session) #Ratfink #Waste Of Life (3. L009b) :(Peel/Kershaw trailer) *New Mind: Body Politic (12”) Sadisque *Anhrefn & One Style MDV: Bank Robber (LP – The Clash Tribute: The Never Ending Story (Part 1)) Released Emotions *Ed Robinson: False Alarm (single) Xterminator :(JP: “Quite a few people have written in to ask what is going to be broadcast over Christmas and the New Year in place of the Festive Fifty. If you weren’t listening a couple of weeks ago, we pressed the abort button – or at least I had to press the abort button – on that, because of there had been what I think is a poor response to it. I mean, since then it’s rather perked up, but you know once you make these decisions you have to stick with them, otherwise you’d look a bit of a twerp. But it’ll be something terrific, no question about that. Probably my favourite records of the year instead of yours.”) (edit) *Monomen: Right Now (LP – Stop Draggin’ Me Down) Estrus :(JP: “Hard Times once, Hard Times twice.”) *Krispy Three: Hard Times (session) *Duane Eddy: Hard Times (LP – Especially For You) *Ilo-Pablo & Zaiko Langa-Langa FD: Kenya Safari (LP – Kenya Safari) Editions Esperance :(JP announces final track and reminds us that tomorrow’s sessions are from the Frank & Walters and Telescopes.) *Catherine Wheel: Black Metallic (EP) Fontana (4. L012a, edited highlights) *Krispy Three - Answer Me Will Ya (session) *Human Resource - The Dominator *Krispy Three - Where We Going (session) *Bally Sagoo featuring Rama and Cheshire Cat: Mera Laung Gawacha *Krispy Three - Too Damn Ignorant (session) *'Unknown' industrial music similar to the lines of Front 242 *Ed Robinson - False Alarm (single) Xterminator *Ultramarine - Pansy (LP - Every Man and Woman Is A Star) Braniak *Krispy Three - Hard Times (session) *Duane Eddy - Hard Times (LP - Especially For You) File ;Name * L004a.mp3 * L009a.mp3 * L009b.mp3 * L012a.mp3 * 5) C177 The Peel Tapes Vol.16 ;Length *41:25 (from 4:19) *46.38 *43.35 (show ends 39.04, tape switches to unknown Andy Kershaw programme) *45:41 *5) 1:31:57 (57:55-1:04:24) (1:00:54 unique) ;Other *Files created from L004, L009, L012 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger and SL. *5) Many thanks to mr_maudlin The Peel Tapes Vol. 16 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Server (Roger, L Tapes) * 5) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:1991 Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes